Grâce à toi
by Limute
Summary: Première fic et oneshot ! Roy réfléchit sur ses sentiments envers une certaine personne... POV Edward en ligne !
1. Chapter 1

**Grâce a toi **

**Paring :** RoyEdo Qui ne sont pas à moi d'ailleurs sinon je serais comblée

-----------------------

Tsss... L'amour est un sentiment bien abstrait... Inutile qui plus est... J'ai merveilleusement bien vécu sans ce stupide sentiment, alors pourquoi maintenant ? C'est idiot ! Moi! Le grand colonel Roy Mustang tomber amoureux ? Ah ! On aura tout vu ! Pourtant ... Je suis si bien quand il est dans mes bras... Arg ! Pourquoi il a fallut que ce soit un « il » et surtout, pourquoi "LUI" ?! Ma réputation va en prendre un coup, coucher avec un homme ! Non, ce n'est même pas un homme, c'est un gamin de 16 ans ! Enfin bientôt 17. Il ne reste plus qu'un an avant que cette relation ne soit plus immorale... Mais qu'est-ce que je raconte, pourquoi je me justifie ? Comme si je voulais rester avec lui aussi longtemps, c'est juste le coup d'un soir, histoire de pas mourir idiot sans savoir le bien fou que ça m'a apporté...Qui voudrait croire ça. Je...Je suis tellement heureux quand je le vois sourire, surtout si c'est à moi qu'il s'adresse. ( Même si je le vois plus souvent faire la tronche que sourire, mais c'est entièrement de ma faute.) Ne dit-on pas " Qui aime bien châtie bien " ?

Soupir Oui je l'avoue, je l'aime et je ne m'en rends compte que maintenant.

En ce moment, tu es allongé, près de moi, dans mon lit. C'est arrivé si vite ! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris ! Nous étions seuls, rien que toi et moi, tout le monde était déjà parti. Il faut dire qu'il était tard. Je me suis lentement approché de toi et je t'ai embrassé. Je n'ai sentis aucune réticence, tu étais juste un peu surpris, tu as vite répondu avec ardeur. Nous nous sommes séparés à bout de souffle et sans dire un mot nous sommes monté dans mes appartements. A peine avais-je fermé la porte que tu te jetas sur moi. Nous arrivâmes dans ma chambre après avoir balancés nos vêtements un peu partout. Et après, nous fîmes l'amour. Dieu que c'était bon ! Mais je m'en veux un peu de t'avoir pris ta virginité comme ça, enfin je n'ai guère senti que cela te dérangeait vu avec quelle force et avec quelle passion tu criais mon nom.

Mais je me sens coupable. Bordel tu n'as que 16 ans ! 16 ! Je vois déjà les reproches que l'on va me faire vu que tout le QG de Central va être au courant demain. Mince, j'aurais dû me retenir, mais c'est toi qui faisais le plus de bruit. Ce n'est pas ma faute si je sais bien faire l'amour ! Bref, j'entends les « Tu te rends compte que c'est encore un gamin? » ou « Tu n'as pas honte de débaucher un gosse ? » Bien sûr que oui je me rends compte ! Bien sûr que oui je me trouve dégueulasse de faire ça avec un gosse ! Mais qu'est-ce que j'y peux moi, hein ? Je ne le sais que trop bien que tu n'es encore qu'un enfant, j'ai bien senti ton corps juvénile se mouver sous moi. Et là encore, je me sens répugnant de te voir allongé à côté de moi, mais...Je suis si bien avec toi, je me sens si fort ! J'aime me perdre dans l'or de tes yeux ainsi que sentir ta peau contre la mienne.

Mince tu as remarqué que je te regardais ! Non, non, non ne me souris pas je vais craquer... Trop tard...me voilà à te rendre ton sourire. Tu viens te coller contre moi, ton corps est si chaud...

– Roy ?

– Hum ?

– Je t'aime.

– Moi aussi Edward. Je t'aime

Oh et puis au diable tous ces emmerdeurs, pour une fois que je peux vraiment être heureux !

Pour la première fois depuis des années je n'ai pas fais de cauchemards sur Ishbal et c'est grâce à toi...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Voilà !! Pour tout vous dire je ne suis pas très contente de moi car la version que j'avais fait dans ma tête était mieux, mais je me suis endormie avant de l'avoir écrit quelque part comme je l'ai expliqué à ma béta-lectrice (Guimauve XD) que je remercie au passage. Alors si il y a encore des fautes c'est pour elle les réclamations!!

Comme c'est ma toute première je suis ouverte à toutes les remarques constructives car ce n'est pas avec un « c'est nul » que je vais m'améliorer.

Je pensais aussi faire le POV Edward alors si cela vous dit...REVIEWS !!!


	2. Chapter 2

ET voilà le second tout beau tout chaud je me suis attelée à la tâche dès que j'ai reçu vos reviews qui m'on fait trèèèèèèèès plaisir Alors là si je m'attendais à ça !! C'était ma toute première fic donc ça donne envie de continuer donc : la suite : D

----------------------------

Je l'ai toujours aimé...Je ne comprenais pas ce sentiment la première fois que je l'ai vu, je me sentais, comment dire ? Attiré ? Oui c'est ça, attiré. Je dois même avouer que c'est aussi grâce à cette attirance que j'avais pour toi que j'ai décidé de m'engager. Mais la principale raison était bien évidemment Al...

Tu avais l'air tellement sûr de toi, fort et ambitieux. Je t'enviais... J'avais peut-être envie d'être avec toi car j'aurais bien voulu être comme toi... Ou tout simplement, parce que tu représentes le père que je n'ai jamais eu et que j'attendais désespérément... Non, je ne dois pas penser comme ça, car quand je me perds dans toutes ces questions je me trouve faible, complétement inutile et paumé. Oui, paumé, je suis en train de devenir fou...de toi. J'avais peur de ce que je ressentais pour toi, je ne savais pas ce que c'était donc j'étais toujours sur la défensive, m'énervant à chacune de tes paroles car je ne voulais pas que tu me méprises, le simple fait de penser que tu pouvais me trouver faible me faisait tant de mal... Je voulais paraître fort, comme toi.

Je pense aussi que je le savais depuis le début que je t'aimais, mais je ne voulais pas m'attacher, car je suis fatigué que, dès que je commence à avoir de la sympathie pour quelqu'un, on me l'arrache. Oui, c'est arrivé bien trop souvent. Et maintenant j'ai peur d'être heureux. Avoir peur d'être heureux ? C'est étrange comme sentiment... Je veux juste...rester avec toi, ne pas te perdre. C'est trop demander ? Oh, Al n'aurait jamais dû me dire qu'à chaque fois que je te regardais j'avais ce sourire si niais... Comme ça, j'aurais continué à vivre avec mes sentiments réfoulés, bien au fond de moi. Comme ça, on aurait continué à croire que j'étais insensible. Cela ne m'a jamais fait de mal et au contraire, je prenais ça comme un compliment car je pensais qu'être adulte c'était cacher ses sentiments. C'est toi qui m'a appris à penser autrement. Avec ton baiser, toutes les choses que je gardais secrètement au fond de moi sont sorties d'un coup. Cela m'a tout d'abord surpris et tout l'amour que je ressentais pour toi m'a fait approfondir notre baiser.

Je te voulais. Machinalement nous avons continué à nous embrasser tout en marchant vers tes quartiers, et j'avoue que ce n'était pas chose facile. Je ne tenais plus en place, toutes les émotions que je gardais au plus profond de moi ont jaillies. Je sautai sur toi en te plaquant contre la porte et tu commenças à me déshabiller. Je ne vais plus entrer dans les détails car je dois avouer que cela me gène un peu, c'était ma première fois, ça doit être personnel, que diable !

A cet instant, je suis encore dans ton lit, à penser à toi et à moi... A nous ? Y a-t-il un nous ? Suis-je plus qu'une aventure d'une nuit pour toi ? Est-ce que demain tu feras comme s'il ne s'était rien passé ? Je ne l'espère pas. Je veux encore me sentir vivant et il n'y a qu'avec toi que je peux l'être.

Tiens ? Cela fait longtemps que tu me regardes ainsi ? Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de te sourire et je te vois me le rendre, je ne peux pas non plus m'empêcher de vouloir me blottir contre toi... J'aime tellement me sentir contre toi... Allez, je me lance le premier, on verra bien le résultat...

– Roy ?

– Hum ?

– Je t'aime.

– Moi aussi Edward. Je t'aime

Nous voilà tous les deux enlacés et je me sens heureux, sans peur.

Pour la première fois depuis des années je n'ai pas fait de cauchemards sur ma mère et sur ce que j'ai vu de l'autre coté et c'est grâce à toi...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finis !! Je remercie encore ma béta-lectrice ainsi que ses judicieux conseils ;) De plus , merci à ma ChouxXx qui a gentiment corrigé mes fautes Et je vous remercie aussi car les review ça me booste alors à la prochaine pour de prochaines fics !! Par contre me tapé pas elle est aussi, si ce n'est moins, longue XD


End file.
